Sufficiently Amused
by HereWithoutFear
Summary: All she wants from him is one thing. Just one. He's willing to compromise. Oneshot fluff. [Sokkla] [Feare]


----x-x-x- "Sufficiently Amused" -x-x-x----

I stood in silence, watching the liquid black-gold of her eyes swirl and sparkle mysteriously as she crept up behind me, her breath hot, vehement and extremely disconcerting. "I'll tell you where the girl is located," she hummed tauntingly, "if you'll give me…_one_ thing."

My figure remained still, sky-perpendicular and too steady to be swayed, although my stomach felt sick, my soul yet weaker. "It can't be Aang. He's not yours to deal with."

Her laugh was wicked, a cynical, monochrome expression of feminine tyranny. I never could well understand women, but the Fire Nation Princess was by far the strangest of them all. My fists unclenched slightly, and my breath became faster and more panicked as I felt my body weakened.

Thing of all things, her laugh made me delirious.

"Silly peasant boy. Why would I have targeted you, if I wanted him?" She had glided around to a place beside me, her narrow fingernails digging temptingly – almost_seductively_ – into the side of my bare arm.

"Tell me where Suki is." Held captive by my love of the missing Kyoshi Warrior, I found myself utterly inable to move.

I made no motion to brush her arm away.

Somehow, she found this interesting.

"Sokka – " a shiver flew down my spine, hearing my own name, familiar in so many ways, uttered from those flawless, cruel, crimson lips, " – you're here of your own will. I did nothing to make you come to this room."

Yes, a dark underground chamber, of all places. "You're holding my girlfriend captive. Where is she?"

Azula smirked, just barely curving the corner of her jaw upward in yet such a motion that could bring down a kingdom, or melt the strongest man into a pool of fear. "We've been over this. I'll tell you only if you'll give me what I want."

I sighed heavily, uneasiness creeping past the grief in my heart, creating a thick, smoggy illusion of _doubt_. "All right. You got me. The deal's on."

She was grinning wickedly again, that immaculate face of hers delightedly cavalier. "Marvelous."

I felt her leaning toward me; I was captive again, but somehow it seemed this went beyond just Suki. Those hypnotic, enrapturing golden eyes consumed me, and I couldn't look away. Tension grew. Her lips were inches from mine, still tilted in that perfect smirk. Somehow, her next words were no great shock.

"Kiss me."

My refusal was inevitable – after all, that was precisely the reason I had agreed to this: to find_another_ girl – but it never came. Azula's eyes were exuberant. She had me deep under her spell.

I leaned forward just slightly, covering the rest of the distance between us, and obliged her request.

Our lips met. My head tilted opposite hers, and it felt as though we were statues, carved for this intent and purpose only. I had intended it be as passionless as in my ability, but my intentions were derived from some strange thing I had against her, something I could no longer remember at all.

I felt her hands in my hair; slowly, I slipped an arm protectively around her shoulder and deepened the kiss – my tounge in her mouth, my lips moving in time with her own.

It seemed we were there for hours, bour bodies swaying to the rhythm of an unknown force. I had never predicted this would happen when I followed Azula into that cave. But all of a sudden, it felt so…right.

We pulled apart. "Tell me," I growled softly, while still clutching her tight to my chest.

"Hmm…no."

"Wha – ?"

She smirked. "That was insufficent. I have to be completely amused."

I pulled her in closer. Normally I would have killed her, but suddenly holding her, holding her here, was more important than finding Suki. "Who's judging me, then?"

Her breath was hot on my lips, as were her hands tight on my neck, with her reply: "Well, we'll just have to figure that out for ourselves." She kissed me quickly, gazing up into my eyes dramatically. "Shall we?"

I tightened my hold on her; we were not two figures now, but a combined _one_.

"Your wish is my command."

---

_A/N: So, uh, how was that for a oneshot? I've loved Sokkla ever since _The Eclipse_, and now I just can't get over it. Review and tell me what you think!_

_Feare_


End file.
